


Sit With Me

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Autistic Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, autistic poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe go on a little mini date together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit With Me

“I always like coming out here when the suns set. You can see so many stars out here, you know? It’s nice just looking up at them sometimes.”

Finn looked over at Poe as the pilot softly spoke. The two had taken their dinner and left the base, deciding to sit out on a hill Poe had picked out for them to spend some alone time together. Finn let Poe do the choosing, trusting the other to find someplace they both would enjoy. He was glad to know that he wasn’t proven wrong.

He looked at Poe’s face as he looked up at the sky and spoke. Finn couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Poe looked so beautiful when he was looking at or speaking about something that held his interest. His entire face just seemed to light up and Finn noticed the way that his hands started to move as if on their own, fingers rapidly moving without Poe paying them any attention.

The General had once told Finn that when Poe was like this it was called an information dump and she assured him that when Poe did this it meant that he was very comfortable around the person he spoke to. The very idea made the former Stormtrooper blush and he promised himself that he would never do anything to make Poe distrust him.

“Finn?”

He blinked, realizing that he had been zoning out. “Hm?” he asked.

Poe smiled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Finn’s with a satisfied hum.


End file.
